1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transport systems for photographic film for treatment of the film which are more compact than heretofore.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to advance photographic film through a succession of tanks for treatment thereof, including developing, fixing and washing. One such arrangement is shown in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,048.
It has also been proposed to reduce the frictional load imposed by trains of driving gears by the use of clusters of roller driving gears, each driven by a driving gear, as shown in our prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,989,176, 3,952,610 and 4,079,635.
It has also been proposed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,823, to provide a central vertically disposed row of transport rollers with vertical rows of rollers on each side of the central row but structure there shown was particularly susceptible to scratching of the film driving transport.
In our prior U.S. patents referred to above, while satisfactory transport of the film was accomplished, the gear drives as viewed from each side of the rack were too broad and not suited for compact construction of the character accomplished with the transport system of the present invention.